<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We All Love You by Eliza_whyamIhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193166">We All Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere'>Eliza_whyamIhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageharem Birthday Special [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, all in explained in the summary, give this a shot, look the tags have to be vague rn, please just</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_whyamIhere/pseuds/Eliza_whyamIhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has the most confusing birthday... At least he got a boyfriend.</p><p>_______</p><p>Hey guys! Welcome to the new "Choose Kageyama's Harem" in celebration of our favourite blueberry boy's birthday! This event will start tomorrow, Monday the 21 all the way to Sunday 27 (date of ending may change to 25). </p><p>Basically, a Kage harem where the readers get to choose Kageyama's decisions and eventually help Kageyama get a boyfriend! More will be explained in the first chapter so check it out if you want!</p><p>Title will change when this is complete</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kageharem Birthday Special [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rules and Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! Welcome to the new "Choose Kageyama's Harem" in celebration of our favourite blueberry boy's birthday! This event will start tomorrow, Monday the 21 all the way to Sunday 27 (date of ending may change to 25). </p><p> </p><p>How it works:</p><p> </p><p>1) I will post a new chapter at 6am PST (which is actually 10pm Malaysia time)</p><p> </p><p>2) At the end of the chapter will be 2 choices (sometimes more) that Tobio has to make</p><p> </p><p>3) You as the reader have to vote on which choice you want by using the emoji specified in the choices when commenting. If you do not use the specified emoji I would not count it as a vote but a normal comment!</p><p> </p><p>E.g:</p><p> </p><p>Check the comment I left (use 💗 emoji)</p><p> </p><p>Also check this one (use 👽 emoji)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4) Voting will end at 6am PST and all votes after that time will not be counted as I have only 12 hours to write the next chapter and don't have that much time to change it last minute (hab mercy on me)</p><p> </p><p>5) Please note that this is spanned across Ao3 and Wattpad so even if the votes Wattpad are towards option A, if there are more option B when combined with Ao3's votes, option B will win.</p><p> </p><p>6) The ships that you guys could end up with is:</p><p> </p><p>Oikage</p><p>Iwakage</p><p>Kurokage</p><p>Kenkage</p><p>Tsukkikage</p><p>Sakukage</p><p>Ushikage</p><p>Kinkage</p><p>Kunikage</p><p>Atsukage</p><p>Osakage</p><p> </p><p>(I know most readers here are from my Iwaoikage series and might be biased towards that (I know I would) so the likeliness of it ending up with Iwaoikage is low because I want to change things up)</p><p> </p><p>7) Have fun!!! I hope you enjoy this birthday special!</p><p> </p><p>I really hope this doesn't flop please??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Movie or Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Tobio sighed, closing the door. Practice was harder than usual, and Tobio was drained. His university had a practice match with Hikaru University tomorrow, and from what he has heard they have good players. Apparently Oikawa and Iwaizumi went there, and Kuroo maybe? Tobio wasn't really sure.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, you're home."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hey, Kusa-san. When did you get home?" Tobio asked as he took off his coat. It has been snowing lately, it is already December.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I came home straight after practice. Speaking of, where were you?" Sakusa Kiyoomi stood up from the couch to make himself some hot coco.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Stayed back to practice with Atsumu-san for the new setter switch thing." Tobio walked towards his room, already imagining the warm bath he's gong to take.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakusa replied with a hum, sitting back down at the same spot -which is HIS spot, no one is ever allowed there- and grabbed a book to read, the fireplace in front of him giving off a warm vibe.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio walked into his room, a sudden cold wind hitting him. He left the window open. <em>Just great.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sighing again, Tobio went up to his window and closed it shut. He really wants that warm bath now.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio went into his bathroom, turning the tap on and making sure the water was warm. He thought about using one of his bath bombs, but decided against it.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The water was hot, and Tobio welcomed the comfortable aura he felt. After who knows how long of just enjoying the warmth, he began cleaning himself, lathering the soap and washing off.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He finished up and returned to his room, deciding on wearing his favourite sweater, it was cold afterall.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>When the warmth from the bath finally wore off, Tobio realized he hasn't eaten since lunch, and it was already late. Sighing for the possibly one-hundredth time today. He has been feeling tired recently, more than usual, but chalked it up to the extra practice.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Stepping out of his room, he saw Sakusa still by the fireplace. Said person was still reading his book, but nodded slightly as an acknowledgement of Tobio's presence.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio waddled up to the kitchen, immediately grabbing a mug and putting some milk inside, warming it with the microwave. Looking through the food that they had, Tobio settled on making a simple sandwich. Not exactly the best dinner, but food is food.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cleaning his plate, he looked to the side and saw Sakusa still there, but his eyelids were starting to drop. "Kusa-san, please sleep on your bed. It isn't good to sleep on the couch."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakusa groggily nodded, standing up to put his mug away.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It's fine, Kusa-san. I'll put it away, yes, I already washed my hands. Yes, I will wash it three times. Please just go to bed."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakusa looked at Tobio through his lashes, as if contemplating, before nodding again and walking to his room. Tobio let out a relieved huff, grabbing Sakusa's mug and washing it three times as promised. Tobio had gotten used to Sakusa's germaphobic tendencies since they moved in together. Although multiple people have asked how Tobio handles Sakusa, in all honesty, he himself does the things Sakusa does. Sure, not to an extreme extent like Sakusa, but he didn't have much trouble adapting to Sakusa's rules.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio finished his warm milk, washed the mug and returned to his room. The room was now warmer, as Tobio had turned the heater on earlier, and Tobio lied down, letting himself succumb to sleep.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>_________</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio fixed his jersey, still not used to the new material the coach decided to change it to. The other team was going to arrive soon, and Tobio isn't going to pass a chance to beat Oikawa, especially now that he had Sakusa and Ushiwaka on his team, not to mention Atsumu and their new setter switch move.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Now, you might be wondering why Tobio has a practice match literally DAYS before Christmas. The truth is, Tobio didn't know. His coach had let those who wanted to go home for holidays, well, go home, but he also said there would be a practice match for those who aren't going back for the holidays. Obviously, Tobio chose volleyball.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Not that anyone would be home anyway.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio was brought out of his musing by voices in the background.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't the world-famous Miya Atsumu."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yer Oikawa Tooru aren't ya. I've heard sum things 'bout ya."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh really, I hope they aren't bad things."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Of course not. Tobio-kun would never bad-mouth anyone. On purpose at least," Atsumu smirked, earning a small growl from Oikawa.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What's that supposed to mean, huh?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh.. y'know. Tobio-kun has mentioned you, hey, I don't think I've ever seen yer at Nationals."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oikawa squawked, glaring as hard as he could at Atsumu.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, look there, Tobio-kun!!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oikawa squawked, turning his head towards Tobio.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hello, Oikawa-san. Nice to see you again. Atsumu-san, please don't tease Oikawa-san."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Tobio-chan!! I miss you!!!!" Oikawa jumped onto Tobio, making Atsumu scowl.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ok."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oikawa huffed, pout forming on his face.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hah, Tobio-kun doesn't miss ya. Too bad."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Stop calling Tobio-chan 'Tobio-kun'!! Only I can call him Tobio-" A smack was met with Oikawa's head.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sorry about that, Kageyama. C'mon Shittykawa we have to warm-up."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Oikawa whined, muttering something about "Mean Iwa-chan!". Tobio gave a small nod to Iwaizumi, before returning to his side of the court to stretch.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Kageyama, good morning."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ah, good morning Ushijima-san."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ushijima nodded, going back to stretching. Sakusa arrived a while later, him being late because of the multiple showers he had to take. Soon Tobio's other team members arrived, along with the members from the opposing team.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio thought the random greetings had ended, but when he went to put back a volleyball, another familiar voice distracted him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hey, Kageyama-kun."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, hello Kuroo-san."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Now, Tobio didn't hate Kuroo-san. He's an amazing middle blocker, and Tobio probably owes him for helping Tsukishima improve. Even so, he has never really properly talked to Kuroo, other than the few random encounters, like that one time Tobio's drink got spiked and Kuroo saved him from danger (which means Tobio owes Kuroo double now) and the times Tobio hung out with Hinata, who brought Kenma, who brought Kuroo.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well Kageyama-kun, good luck. You'll need it." Kuroo smirked, his eyes narrowing.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio sent back a challenging glare that might be taken as annoyance, but his smile told Kuroo that he was very excited.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And so, the match began.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It ended up with Hikaru University winning by a sliver, but it was already getting late and another match would take too long. They started to clean up, and Tobio was already finished with his duties, when he heard Atsumu call for him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>"Tobio-kun!!! It's your birthday tomorrow, right?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio was caught off guard by the sudden attention on him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Uh- yeah."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yuuji-kun's having a party tomorrow night! Wanna come? We can celebrate your birthday there!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Actually-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Iwa-chan!! I wanna go too, let's go!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We can't, we have to go back tomorrow."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I mean, we could. Coach said we have tomorrow off, we're going back the day after tomorrow."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"See, even Tetsu-chan agrees!!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Iwaizumi sighed, "Fine."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hah! Take that, Atsu-chan! Tobio-chan gets to spend time with me!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Atsumu glared at Oikawa, who sent a smirk back at him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Uh, guys-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Tobio-kun wants to spend time with me!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm pretty sure Kage-kun has had enough of you." Sakusa said as he walked by. "See you back at the dorm."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio didn't even get to respond before-</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Tobio-chan wants to be with me!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Guys-" Tobio tried to speak.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No! He wants to hang out with his favourite setter!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Please guys-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah- which is me!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Uhm-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hah! As if he'd choose-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Can you guys shut up! Kageyama has to say something."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio sent a grateful smile to Iwaizumi, who returned the smile.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Thank you, but I already planned a small movie night."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But- but-"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We want to hang out with you.."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Both of them pouted, while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Can’t you just reschedule??” Oikawa said, using his puppy eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“I can ask then, but he did say that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were pretty busy so I’m not sure if we could find another date were they’re free...”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Please...?” Atsumu pleaded, the same puppy eyes plastered on his face.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“Uhh..”</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>“You should probably spend the time with your friends”, Iwaizumi commented, earning a surprised look from the other two. "You haven't seen them in a while, right?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio nodded.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Then you should go there."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"But Iwa-kun", Kuroo whined, slinging a hand around Tobio's shoulder, "We won't be able to see a drunk Kageyama-kun!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah, well Kageyama won't be able to see his friends otherwise."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I doubt he considers Glasses a friend", Atsumu added, earning a glare from Iwaizumi.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Whatever, let him decide. Just text us when you've got an answer, we have to go." Iwaizumi then faced Kuroo and Oikawa. "C'mon, coach asked us to meet at the motel before 6."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Iwaizumi patted Tobio's head before heading out, Oikawa and Kuroo following. Not before Oikawa muttered another insult to Atsumu.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well, I guess he is right. Text me your decision when you do make one. If you do decide to go to spend the time with your friends, maybe we can hang out in the morning."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio slowly nodded, watching Atsumu walk away, before snapping out of it and walking back to his dorm room.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Saying a soft "I'm home", he heard Sakusa mumble back a reply. Hanging his coat, he passed Sakusa in the same spot as yesterday.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Are you going to the party tomorrow night?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakusa looked up from his book with a disgusted face, making Tobio burst out laughing. "Yeah, I thought so. What're you doing tomorrow night, then?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakusa shrugged, "Probably finishing this book."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A thought crossed his mind to ask Sakusa to join his movie night, but then again he might cancel that.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As soon as he was near his bed, he flopped down and took out his phone.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Hey, do you guys mind if we delay the movie night?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Boke:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But- ITS YOUR BIRTHDAYYY!!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Other Yama:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Shoyo, calm down.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Why? Is it an emergency?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No, there's a party and Atsumu and Oikawa and Kuroo-san wanted to celebrate my birthday there..</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Onion:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You're with Oikawa-san?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Boke:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>YOUR WITH THE GREAT KING??</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Glasses Bishh:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>*You're</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Boke:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Shut up, Saltyshima</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Glasses Bishh:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Whatever</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Is the king that desperate to impress his new friends</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Shut up</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kusa-san:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Please, they were the one trying to impress Kage-kun</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kenken:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Wait- Kuroo's with you?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Our teams had a practice match.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Boke:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No fair!!!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Other Yama:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Shoyo, calm down.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Boke:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Hehe, sorry Tadashi &lt;3</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Other Yama:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>&lt;3</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sleep:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ew, get that fluff outta here</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Guys! Please, help me out here</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Can we delay it?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Onion:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Or we can go to the party too?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Glasses Bish:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sleep:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kenken:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kusa-san:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>....</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>How'd you send that at the same time?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Boke:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They have a super power!!!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ok, what if they joined us?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Glasses Bish:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sleep:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kenken:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kusa-san:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Very no. The last time Miya came here he PURPOSEFULLY sat on my side of the couch</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Please help me guys</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Other Yama:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>I guess we could reschedule....</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>You don't have to, I just won't be there..</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Boke:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>BUT WE'RE CELEBRATING YOUR BIRTHDAY</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Onion:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yeah, king. It is your birthday.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kenken:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>But then again, it <em>is </em>your birthday, you could choose</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It's not like we won't see each other forever</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sleep:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yeah</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Other Yama:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>That's... unfortunately true</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>If you do want to go to the party you should just go</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kusa-san:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yeah..</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Glasses Bishh:</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Yeah I guess...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Me: I'll think about it..</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tobio stared at the ceiling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Should he go to the party (🎉) or watch the movie (👀) </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>(Voting is closed!)<br/></em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Date" with Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter was cut short because my eyes can't handle being open rn, so the next chapter will be longer! Also sorry for the short delay!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Tobio couldn't sleep yet, he knew what was coming, and he didn't want to be woken up so he just stayed up. As soon as the clock hit 12, Tobio's phone blew up with notifications.</p></div><div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><hr/></div></div><div><p>Boke:</p></div><div><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAKAYAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! 🎊🎊🎊🎊</p></div><div><p>Other Yama:</p></div><div><p>Happy birthday, Kageyama!</p></div><div><p>Glasses Bishh:</p></div><div><p>hbd</p></div><div><p>Sleep:</p></div><div><p>Happy Borth</p></div><div><p>Onion:</p></div><div><p>You're old now King</p></div><div><p>Kenken:</p></div><div><p>Happy birthday Kageyama</p></div><div><p>Me:</p></div><div><p>Thanks guys</p></div><div><p>Also I think I'll just watch movies with you guys</p></div><div><p>I think I'll be able to catch Oikawa and Kuroo and Iwaizumi in the morning</p></div><div><p>Boke:</p></div><div><p>Yeayyyyyyyy</p></div><div><p>Onion:</p></div><div><p>Yes!</p></div><div><p>Sleep:</p></div><div><p>Whatever</p></div><div><p>Glasses Bishh:</p></div><div><p>"Whatever" he says</p></div><div><p>Sleep:</p></div><div><p>As if you're not happy he can make it</p></div><div><p>Glasses Bishh:</p></div><div><p>Never said I wasn't</p></div><div><p>Sleep:</p></div><div><p>So you are?</p></div><div><p>Glasses Bishh:</p></div><div><p>Didn't say that either</p></div><div><p>Boke:</p></div><div><p>Guyssss</p></div><div><p>Just agree that you're both happy Bakayama can make it!!</p></div><div><p>Sleep:</p></div><div><p>....</p></div><div><p>Glasses Bishh:</p></div><div><p>.....</p></div><div><p>Onion:</p></div><div><p>N E wayys, where's Sakusa-san?</p></div><div><p>Me:</p></div><div><p>Probably sleeping</p></div><div><p>Or showering</p></div><div><p>Other Yama:</p></div><div><p>....</p></div><div><p>Ok, what movie should we watch????</p></div><div><p>Me: </p></div><div><p>You guys can decide first</p></div><div><p>I have to message Oikawa-san about tomorrow</p></div><div><p>Boke:</p></div><div><p>👀👀</p></div><div><p>Kenken:</p></div><div><p>...</p></div><div><p>Glasses Bishh:</p></div><div><p>...</p></div><div><p>Sleep:</p></div><div><p>...</p></div><div><p>Onion:</p></div><div><p>...</p></div><div><p>Other Yama:</p></div><div><p>Shoyo-</p></div><div><p>Me:</p></div><div><p>?</p></div><div><p>Other Yama:</p></div><div><p>Nothing! Go message him</p></div><div><p>We'll decide on the movie</p></div><div><p>Me:</p></div><div><p>Ok, brb</p></div><div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><hr/></div></div><div><p>Tobio smiled, opening up Oikawa-san's contact. He sent a short message, just "I don't think I can go to the party" when he got a message from Atsumu.</p></div><div><p>Atsumu:</p></div><div><p>Heyya Tobio-kunnn</p></div><div><p>Are ya goin to the party?</p></div><div><p>Me:</p></div><div><p>Uh, no...</p></div><div><p>I wanna spend time with my friends</p></div><div><p>That's ok, right?</p></div><div><p>Atsumu:</p></div><div><p>Of course!!</p></div><div><p>Wanna hang out before yer lil' movie night?</p></div><div><p>Me:</p></div><div><p>Where?</p></div><div><p>Also how does your dialect seep into your texting-</p></div><div><p>Atsumu:</p></div><div><p>Don't question it, Tobio-kun~~</p></div><div><p>And how 'bout that arcade that just opened near the cafe</p></div><div><p>Me:</p></div><div><p>Sure!</p></div><div><p>When? 😁</p></div><div><p>Atsumu:</p></div><div><p>I'll see ya there at 10?</p></div><div><p>And yer so cute, Tobio-kun!! </p></div><div><p>Me:</p></div><div><p>Thank you</p></div><div><p>See you tomorrow</p></div><div><hr/></div><div><p>Tobio woke up the next morning -or the same morning?- and immediately changed into some warm clothes for his morning walk. Stepping out of his room, Tobio was greeted by a Sakusa cooking breakfast.</p></div><div><p>"Good morning, Kusa-san."</p></div><div><p>"Good morning, Kage-kun. And happy birthday."</p></div><div><p>Tobio smiled, thanking Sakusa before stepping outside for his daily run around the campus. He usually ran a lap around the student's complex before continuing to run along the road near the off-campus residence (ok look, I'm in middle school I have no idea what I'm writing this is just me bullshitting information) and then he'd head back. It would take around 20 minutes, less id he's feeling energetic, but that day felt calm, in a way. </p></div><div><p>"Kageyama?" Tobio looked to his right, where the voice came from.</p></div><div><p>"Iwaizumi-san, good morning."</p></div><div><p>"Good morning, Kageyama. And happy birthday."</p></div><div><p>"Thank you... uh, what are you doing here?"</p></div><div><p>"I'm just out for a run. I usually prefer evening runs, but this morning seemed peaceful."</p></div><div><p>Tobio nodded his head, a thought popping into his head. "Want to join me?"</p></div><div><p>Iwaizumi seemed surprised at first, but then a smile appeared on his face. "Of course, lead the way."</p></div><div><p>Tobio resumed his run, Iwaizumi following beside him. They chatted along the way, catching up with each other's lives, talking about random things. Iwaizumi even shared stupid stories about him and Oikawa when they were young. Tobio enjoyed all of it though, a smile staying on his face throughout.</p></div><div><p>When it was time for Iwaizumi to head back to the motel he was staying at, they've been out for a little over half an hour.</p></div><div><p>"Well, this is where I go back. Happy birthday again, Kageyama."</p></div><div><p>"Thank you, Iwaizumi-san"</p></div><div><p>"You know, you can call me by my first name. We've known each other for around 7 years."</p></div><div><p>"O-oh, well then thank you, H-hajime-san."</p></div><div><p><strike>Iwaizumi</strike> Hajime smiled, satisfied. He waved, before turning away and heading towards the direction Tobio saw him come from. Letting himself catch a breath, Tobio slowly made his way back to his room.</p></div><div><p>As he opened the door, a warm smell invaded his nose.</p></div><div><p>"Kusa-san?"</p></div><div><p>"Have you taken a shower?"</p></div><div><p>Tobio shook his head, but then realized Sakusa couldn't see him. "No, not yet. I'll go now."</p></div><div><p>Tobio immediately went to take a shower, he knew how much Sakusa felt uncomfortable near sweaty and smelly things. After washing up and getting dressed, he stepped out of his room, phone in hand.</p></div><div><p>"Ah, Kusa-san. Would you like to join our movie night?"</p></div><div><p>"Was I not invited before? I thought being in the chat meant an automatic invitation?"</p></div><div><p>Tobio flushed. "A-ah, no, I was just making sure..."</p></div><div><p>"I made breakfast."</p></div><div><p>"Huh? Why?"</p></div><div><p>"It is your birthday afterall. You used soap, right?"</p></div><div><p>"Yes, of course."</p></div><div><p>"Ok, here."</p></div><div><p>Tobio took the plate Sakusa handed him, seeing Sakusa's famous french toast (can you tell I'm really hungry right now) with a generous topping of blueberries.</p></div><div><p>"Thank you, Kusa-san," Tobio smiled, his cheeks flushing a soft pink.</p></div><div><p>Sakusa seemed to be taken off guard, before snapping out of it and looking away, only humming back.</p></div><div><p>Tobio finished the breakfast in no time, washing the plate -three times, obviously- before thanking Sakusa again and heading back to his room. </p></div><div><p>Tobio checked his phone to see the onslaught of messages he received, some from old Karasuno members, some from his current team. Replying to all of them was a task and after he finished that, he realized it was almost ten.</p></div><div><p>Tobio sighed, suddenly feeling like going back to sleep, but got ready to meet atsumu nonetheless. Picking up an outfit, Tobio examined himself in the mirror.</p></div><div><p>
      <em>Eh, not bad.</em>
    </p></div><div><p>Tobio smiled, making his way to the agreed cafe.</p></div><div><p>Before he could step out of the dorm though, Sakusa called out to him.</p></div><div><p>"Where are you going?" He said, eyes studying Tobio up and down, focusing on Tobio's outfit. He was standing quite far from Tobio, which Tobio could only assume was to stay away from germs.</p></div><div><p>"Atsumu-san wanted to hang out at the new arcade that opened."</p></div><div><p>Sakusa stayed quiet for a few seconds, muttering something Tobio couldn't hear before turning away and retreating into his room.</p></div><div><p>
      <em>That was...odd.</em>
    </p></div><div><p>Tobio brushed it off, walking a bit faster so he wouldn't be late. The arcade itself wasn't far, but there was one street that was infamous for being the main setting for a movie, and it would be pretty crowded at times. Tobio thought of just using that street and hope for the best, but decided against it at the last minute, opting for a different street.</p></div><div><p>As soon as Tobio got near the cafe, he saw Atsumu standing in front of the arcade.</p></div><div><p>"Hey, Tobio-kun! Happy birthday &lt;3"</p></div><div><p>"Hello, Atsumu-san.. and thank you."</p></div><div><p>Atsumu smirked, before grabbing Tobio's hand and leading him to the entrance.</p></div><div><p>After getting themselves some tokens, Atsumu pulled Tobio along the building, showing some of his favourite games he'd played before. Tobio endured it, to be completely honest, he found it cute.</p></div><div><p>After a few rounds of them fighting each other in air hockey, a sudden cheering caught their attention.</p></div><div><p>"What's that?"</p></div><div><p>"I think it's comin' from that direction." Atsumu pointed to where a crowd could be seen.</p></div><div><p>Tobio was starting to feel hot, the building felt stuffy, but he was intrigued by the commotion.</p></div><div><p>"Ya wanna check it out (☝)? Or do ya wanna go somewhere else (👇)? Our tokens already ran out."</p><p> </p><p>(voting is closed)</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JUST A QUICK NOTE: This chapter's decision involves two possible ships so choose wisely</p><p>Also quick edit: 👀 won with a total of 48 versus 🎉 which had 29 votes (tbh, I was excited to write a drunk kags lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kenma Vs. Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so, I couldnt write it longer lol hduhdufgye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's check it out!"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pulled Tobio towards the crowd. Tobio heard mumbles of "How is he that good?" and "He looks familiar." and "Isn't he that one youtuber?"</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the heart of the crowd, they saw what appeared to be someone playing some game, and the crowd was cheering him on. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio tried to listen to what the crowd was saying, and he could make out some cohesive words.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god he's going to beat the high score!"</p><p> </p><p>"He's so close to beating it-"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd exploded with applause, Tobio guessed the person managed to beat the high score. Tobio couldn't see the person himself -there were too many people- but he would imagine the person to be happy. Out of a sudden, Atsumu pulled Tobio even more into the crowd, and somehow, Tobio ended up on the other side, with Atsumu by his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently from what I heard the dude beat some high score. He's the famous youtuber, I think his real name is somethin' like-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-san?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio blinked a few times and- yes, in front of him, the said player that broke the high score, is Kenma. Kenma, upon hearing his name, turned to face Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, but then his eyes moved towards Atsumu and the smile was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma got up from the chair he was sitting on, walking up to Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Tobio."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked over to Atsumu, who had a sharp look. "Miya-san, am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nodded, so Kenma went back to Tobio, who seemed to be frozen and confused.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the face Tobio?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio shook his head, eyes widening. "What're you doing here, Kenma-san?"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard a new arcade opened near your place that had an original machine from an old arcade I used to go to."</p><p> </p><p>"And you came here early to.. beat the high score of that game?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no, that high score was already mine. I didn't expect them to keep the scores after all these years."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded slowly, still trying to process whatever was happening. When he finally did, he lunged for Kenma, bringing him into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, Kenma."</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio separated from Kenma, a soft smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, Tobio."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio's smile went wider, thanking Kenma. "Are you two... on a date?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and Tobio-kun has somewhere else to go to so-"</p><p> </p><p>"We are?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled at this.</p><p> </p><p>"Tobio-kun!! Don't ya know to play along?" Atsumu pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio tilted his head, not understanding what Atsumu was trying to say. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kenma smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind, we should be goin' right, Tobio-kun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, where?"</p><p> </p><p>"How about the cafe next door?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure-"</p><p> </p><p>"Or you could join me for some lunch?" Kenma cut in.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, I asked Tobio-kun first?"</p><p> </p><p>"And? He can choose himself."</p><p> </p><p>"Ya, but he already agreed-"</p><p> </p><p>"We can have lunch together?"</p><p> </p><p>Both men looked at Tobio, face still irritated from their conversation. Tobio froze.</p><p> </p><p>"O-or I could just go home..."</p><p> </p><p>"No! No! Of course we could get lunch together, right Ken-kun?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma glared at Atsumu before putting on a smile. "Of course, what do you say, Tobio?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio sighed, mouth forming a smile. "Let's go!" Tobio turned toward the exit, not noticing the deathly glare the older men gave each other.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to get lunch at a nearby restaurant. Tobio, spoiling himself, decided to get the pork curry with an egg on top, his favourite food. Atsumu got the same, while Kenma opted to just get the apple pie, since he wasn't that hungry.</p><p> </p><p>He did plan to not get anything, content with just watching Kageyama eat, but a pout from the younger changed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma and Atsumu asked Tobio questions about his life, often Kenma answering Atsumu's questions for Tobio and vise versa with a strained smile on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>They finished their food, Kenma and Atsumu fighting to pay when Tobio just slipped a card and paid before they realized. They they did find out, insisting to pay Tobio back, Tobio refused, saying that "Spending time with you guys is payment enough."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio didn't understand why their faces were red when it wasn't hot out.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma suggested they visit the nearby shops to see if anything caught their interest. They visited some book stores, a sport shop where Tobio bought himself new knee pads, a Nintendo store where Kenma bought Tobio a Kirby plushie and some more random stores.</p><p> </p><p>It was getting late, and eventually Tobio had to go set up his dorm room for the movie night, so he said his goodbyes to Atsumu and went home with Kenma. As they neared the door, Tobio heard voices coming from the other side of the door. at first he thought someone broke in or something, but then he heard the ever familiar yelling.</p><p> </p><p>"BOKE!" Tobio yelled as he swung the door open.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakayama! You're finally home!! C'mon! We gotta set up everything, it's almost time!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ya, ya.."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio walked in, seeing Kindaichi and Kunimi talking with Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your boyfriend?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata blushed, chucking a pillow onto the coach.</p><p> </p><p>"Tadashi isn't here yet. Apparently Stingeyshima had a last-minute meeting with one of his lecturers or something so Tadashi waited for him."</p><p> </p><p>Tobio nodded, placing the Kirby plushie onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, let's get to it, no?"</p><p> </p><p>Tobio went to grab some blankets and more pillows. As of tradition, every movie night needs to have a pillow fort. When Tobio moved in with Sakusa -which was a pleasant surprise-, he thought they had to move movie nights to someone else's house because one, Sakusa might be uncomfortable and Tobio didn't want that and two, the main living room area of their dorm was designed in a way that it was hard to make a big enough fort for all of them. Fortunately, Sakusa eventually got to a point where he got comfortable with them and for the fort problem, they just started to make four smaller forts.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of all the chaos, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrived, saying their birthday wishes to Tobio before getting straight to helping the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok guys, I think I'm going to start dinner."</p><p><br/>
The others exclaim their excitement, Kunimi's cooking is one of the best they've had, and it became a tradition for Kunimi to cook dinner.</p><p><br/>
"Hey, I'm going to need a helping hand here!" Kunimi called out from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio was about to volunteer himself before Tsukishima spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys forgot to buy the snacks? How? Alright, one of you dumbasses follow me to the 7/11 to get the snacks."</p><p><br/>
Tobio perked up at that, usually he would but snack ahead of time at a grocery shop nearby, which unfortunately didn't have Tobio's favourite milk. Tobio knows or a fact that the 7/11 sold said milk.</p><p> </p><p>But on the other hand, Tobio felt extremely tired from the day's activities.</p><p> </p><p>Should he go help Kunimi (🔪), go to 7/11 with Tsukishima (😶) or just stay on the couch as rest (😴)?</p><p> </p><p>(Voting closed)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do want to say that I might not update tomorrow! I also want to say that even though a person might still be there (like, still mentioned) doesn't mean that that ship would still be possible. Based on you guys' decision, I cut off the responding ships that would have "bonded" if the other choice won. I hope that explanation isn't confusing!!</p><p>☝ won with 67votes versus 👇 with 21 votes. I realise now that the decision was kind of leaning toward checking it out, I should've added something like going to the park or something if they just left</p><p>Edit: Some people couldn't see Tsuki's emoji so I chnaged it, don't worry, if u commented 🧂 it would still count</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cooking with Akira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>"I'm going to go help Kunimi."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio heard Yamaguchi offering to come along with Tsukishima while Hinata whined, claiming that he wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Tobio chuckled, <em>poor Yamaguchi.... </em></p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Yo Saltyshima, can you get me milk? The brand-"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Yes, I know. The brand Cherries, don't take the carton at the front, check the expiry date, preferably normal milk but if it runs out, buy the honey milk."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p><em>Oh. </em>"Yup, thanks."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tsukishima mumbled a reply, Tobio standing up to go to the kitchen. He heard Hinata offer to come with the other two, with Tsukishima complaining that he'd be third wheeling.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Kunimi greeted Tobio as he entered the kitchen, Tobio asking what he could help with.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Can you grab the tofu? I think I saw an unopened one in that cupboard."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"What're you making?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Agedashi tofu for the appetizer. Some onigiri for the snacks later and salmon teriyaki as the main course. Maybe some cheesecake for dessert."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio nodded, getting said tofu, handing it to Kunimi. Kunimi hummed, opening the packaging and wrapping the tofu in paper towels to dry it. Tobio was tasked to cut the green onion, radish and potatoes.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The onions and radish were set aside, while the potatoes went into a pot to boil. Kunimi fried the tofu after coating them in a thin layer of cornstarch, later turning off the heat to the sauce for the tofu.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio noticed that the cheese cake was already in the oven, baking peacefully. Tobio boiled some eggs for the potato salad that would be a side dish with the salmon teriyaki. Kunimi cut some more vegetables, mashing the potatoes and mixing said vegetables in. Placing the mixed salad into the fridge, Kunimi asked Tobio to plate the agedashi tofu, which he made eight of and put the previously cut green onion and radish to garnish it.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Kunimi began frying the salmon, while Tobio was tasked to plate the rice. The atmosphere was relaxing, only the sounds of sizzling salmon resonated through the room.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Hey, Kags?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio looked up from the bowls he was preparing, giving Kunimi an odd look, but when he saw Kunimi wasn't looking back, he just hummed in return.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Happy Birthday, I have said it yet.."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio felt his heart flutter, "Thank you."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Kunimi hummed, continuing to fry the salmon as the sizzling continued.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"You.. looked really cute in a skirt. I didn't know you like to wear them"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>The question took Tobio by surprise, making him look up. "O-oh, thank you."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Kunimi nodded, taking the salmon out of the pan and putting the seasonings in to thicken into the teriyaki sauce.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio went back to plating the rice, occasionally looking down at his outfit. He already changed into more comfortable clothes, but Kunimi and Kindaichi, who hasn't seen Tobio cross-dress before, did see him the outfit he wore to hang out with Atsumu, which was a sweater tucked into a skirt. It made Tobio feel.. happy, that they didn't think it was weird (A/N Fuck gender norms, wear what you want as long as it's not illegal or sum)</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Eventually all the different elements were ready -besides the cheesecake which was still baking- and helped Kunimi clean the tabletop and put all the unused ingredients back into their place.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio and Sakusa's dorm was small, so they didn't have a proper dining table, instead they had a small island with three chairs. Tobio went into the small storage room to grab the extra folding chairs they had. As soon as everything was set up, the whole group was sitting down around the island, mouth watering.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Kunimi smiled at their reaction, mouthing a thank you to Tobio.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>They all settled down around the island, no one making a move to eat yet.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"We're all here today, to commemorate the life of Kageyama Tobio-"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Oi! Don't make it sound like I died, boke!"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Hinata grinned, before closing his eyes and placing a hand on his forehead dramatically.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"He was such a n- nuff- knife- nice kid", Hinata started making Tsukishima and Yamaguchi chuckle, along with a muffled giggle from the two Seijoh boys.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"He was always so independent, he'd rather receive, toss and spike all by himself."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio flushed red, making the others burst out into laughter.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"BOKE WHAT ARE YOU-"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Kageyama Tobio, who was such a good setter, I mean, his shirt said setter so he was obviously a setter."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"BOKE SHUT UP-"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Sometimes I can still hear his voice..." Hinata said as he put his hands near his heart.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"That's it, I'm out-" Tobio was about to stand up before Kindaichi grabbed his wrist, sitting him back down again.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"I hate you guys", Tobio pouted, crossing his arms.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"You love us", Tsukishima said with a smirk, making Tobio poke his tongue out.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Ok, ok, but seriously", Yamaguchi spoke up, "We're here to celebrate our Kageyama, who is one of our dearest friends"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Yamaguchi smirked, making eye contact with some of the others. "Hopefully more for a few of us" he said quickly, making Tobio unable to hear it quickly.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Hinata seemed like he wanted to burst out laughing, while Tsukishima seemed to want to murder Yamaguchi with his eyes.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"I hope..." Kindaichi spoke up, "..we stay as friends until we're old. I hope we never stop doing these little movie nights. Tobio," Kindaichi looked at Tobio. "You're one of my closest friends, I hope- no, I know you can achieve your dreams with all the hard work you've put in. I saw myself you can change for the better, and I hope you keep being the best version of yourself."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Tobio's eyes were watery.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"T-thank you..."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>They all smiled, everyone feeling emotional. "Ok, ok, enough sappy stuff. Let's eat", Sakusa said after a moment. The others nodded, the food smelled <em>amazing. </em>Tobio muttered "Itadakimasu", hearing the others echoing it before digging into the food.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>They talked about everything and nothing while cooking, the only time someone stopped was Kunimi who had to take the cake out of the oven to cool.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>As soon as Kunimi came back he just joined in with the conversation.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>When the cake was cooled, they cut it, not before putting a candle and forcing Tobio to make a wish. The cake was fluffy and sweet. Tobio couldn't have asked for a better cake.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>As dinner wrapped up, they started cleaning the dishes, some of them getting the snacks ready in bowls.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>They all gathered in the living area, where there were already four mini pillow forts ready. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Yayy!! C'mon Tadashi! Let's call dibs on that one!!!!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Hinata pulled Yamaguchi to one of the forts, already snuggling up to the pillows.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Me and Kindaichi are taking that one." Kunimi said slowly as walked towards one of the forts, Kindaichi following behind.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tsukishima just walked to one of the forts that was unoccupied, not even bothering to announce it.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kenma did the same, taking the last fort for himself.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"..."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ok! Let's start the movie!!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Uh guys, where is Kageyama going to sleep?" Yamaguchi asked.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Aren't you guys going to sleep in your rooms?" Kindaichi looked at the two of them.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"We are." Sakusa said.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"But whyyy?? It's Bakayama's birthday! Let's do a special movie night where we all sleep here!!" Hinata supplied.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Uhm- It's fine y'know. I can sleep in my room, besides there aren't enough forts"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Why don't you share a fort with any of us?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"You can sleep in here if you want, King" Tsukishima, Kindaichi and Kunimi said at the same time, the three of them looking at each other in surprise.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"You can also sleep here, whatever.." Kenma said, more focused on his phone.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"It's fine guys-"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Oh! I know!!!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Hinata exclaimed, running to Tobio's room, after a while coming back with a few pieces of paper.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ok! There's four pieces of paper here, one with all your names including Bakayama's written on it. Bakayama you just choose one and we'll follow that! Treat it as the first game of tonight!!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Hmm.. which one should I pick... </em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>[This one's a bit different. Comment 1,2,3 or 4 in brackets to count it as a vote. E.g. (3)]</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>(voting closed)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a totally blind vote so just hope you picked what you wanted ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio stared at the piece of paper, closing his eyes and picking one. He ended up taking the third one in the line.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Who'd you get?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio unfolded the paper, "Tsukishima."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tsukishima smirked, "Ok, King, you're sleeping in my fort."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio saw Kunimi, Kindaichi and Sakusa glare at Tsukishima, whose smirk just grew. Tobio watched them curiously, when Yamaguchi cut in.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Ok, guys! Let's start the movie... please."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio nodded, making him self comfortable. sitting on the floor and leaning onto the sofa, Tobio made sure to have his milk plushie snuggled up to his chest, Tsukishima sitting beside him. Hinata was snuggling up to Yamaguchi, Kunimi and Kindaichi were.. kind of paying attention to the screen, although Tobio swore he saw them peek at him once in a while. Sakusa was watching from the couch -far from all the germs- while Kenma was mostly paying attention, though he does look at his phone once in a while.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Maybe Tobio should've rested instead of helping Kunimi, because only a few minutes into the movie he already felt tired. It was one of Tobio's favourite movies, since it was his birthday he got the right to choose what they would watch. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Blink</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"My name is Kusuo Saiki. And I have psychic super powers" came out of the screen.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yo Glasses, he looks like you", Tobio heard Kindaichi say, to which Tsukishima just grunted.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Blink</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tobio's vision was now blurry, he could barely make out Sakusa getting up to grab an onigiri. The sounds from the screen were now muffled, foggy.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Blink</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's so cool....Tada....right?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Head... hurts.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...kayama...."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Ugh.. hurts.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...King...."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>It went dark.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio groaned, burying his face into the pillow. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Ugh... why isn't the pillow soft..</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio didn't really care, he was sleepy.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>A few minutes passed before Tobio felt numb in his legs, but when he tried to move them something prevented him from doing it. Tobio whined, just wanting to free his legs. He tried to see what was stopping him, but he couldn't even move his head.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Now fully conscious, he could suddenly feel the weight on his head, the weight on his waist. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio was almost convinced that he was stuck in a coffin or something, when he heard a groan. Tsukishima's to be exact.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Hmm.. King go back to sleep....'</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Tsukki...?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Don't call me that.. and shut up I wanna sleep..."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>".....Kei..?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>No response.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"...Kei."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ugh, what?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"What are you doing?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Trying to sleep, which apparently I can't do since you keep talking, I know my university's far but it doesn't mean I can actually sleep the whole 2 hours."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"No... I mean, what are you doing to me...?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Hah?!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I mean.. can't move right now.."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Suddenly Tobio's 'pillow' moved, and finally Tobio could stretch his legs out and move his head. Tsukishima was previously spooning Tobio, with his chin on Tobio's head and his legs under Tobio's so he couldn't move.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"..sorry."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio's eyes widened, <em>He just.. apologized??</em></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"It's fine..."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tsukishima sighed, before closing his eyes to sleep again.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"...Kei"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tsukishima's eyes reopened, wider and probably fully awake.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I.." Tobio started, slightly hiding his face with his blanket, "..I can call you that, right..?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tsukishima nodded slowly, eyes still comically wide.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Uhm... what happened yesterday?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"You feel asleep, your highness."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"And.. how'd I get here?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"You feel asleep on my shoulder, I tried to wake you up but you seemed so tired. I carried you in here."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"O-oh.. thanks..."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"No problem.. now go to sleep. The others aren't even awake yet."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> "Can't. I have to go run."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Oh my Asahi- you can just skip today, you volleyball obsessed freak."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"But I can't do that-"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Oh my fuckin- come here."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tsukishima pulled Tobio closer, spooning him in their previous position. Tobio tried to protest, but his words were muffled by Tsukishima's shirt.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Just shut up and sleep."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio fell asleep.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio woke up an hour later, Tsukishima now gone -presumably showering- and the others chatting excitedly. Tobio hissed at the light, but slowly stood up.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Hey guys.."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Bakayama! You're finally awake!! You couldn't even finish watching that movie you picked!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Yeah.. sorry about that..."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Hinata smiled, shrugging it off.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio noticed that Sakusa and Kunimi were also not at the table.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Where are the other?" Tobio asked, making himself a bowl of cereal.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Tsukishima and Sakusa are taking a shower. Kunimi's still sleeping."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio nodded, he didn't even notice Kunimi was still in the fort.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Sitting next to Kenma, who was playing with his phone in one hand while the other was holding a spoon, though the cereal seemed to be ignored, as evidenced by how soggy they became.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Morning, Kenma."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kenma looked up, flashing a relaxed smile to Tobio. "Good morning."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio smiled back before eating his breakfast, finishing up quickly to take a shower.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The water was warm, and helped Tobio let out all of the tension in his shoulders.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Today they're all going to leaving... that,, sucks. I hate seeing them leave.. At least Kusa-san and Atsumu are still going to be here.... though, they're probably going to leave for Christmas soon. Maybe I can visit Suga-san's house.. but how? I don't have a car, and the stupid buses here never go somewhere over 40 minutes... Trains, I guess? But they're expensive..</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Kage-kun.. are you ok in there..?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ah, yeah! What's wrong, Kusa-san?" he called out.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"You've been in there for quite some time." Sakusa's voice was muffled by the door, but Tobio could hear the worry in his voice.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I don't think you should be the one saying that to me" Tobio giggled, "I'm fine though, just got lost in thought."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio heard Sakusa sigh, and footsteps getting more distant.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio decided that he should probably get out now, so he turned the shower off and headed out of his bathroom. After getting dressed, he went into the living room to see all the others talking, even Kunimi seemed to have taken a shower.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Finally, his majesty finished taking his shower," Tsukishima said, pushing his glasses up.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Shut up."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The others just laughed, amused by their seemingly constant banter.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Anyway guys, we have to clean this up."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>The others groaned, but instantly shut up when Sakusa glared at them.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>They got to work, putting the empty snack bowls near the sink, folding up the blankets, returning the pillows to their original spot, and giving the place a quick sweep.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Just as the preparation for the movie night was extensive, so was the cleaning.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>By the time they were done, it was almost noon, and everyone except the two residences had to return to their respective everyday lives.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Well, I guess we have to get going.." Yamaguchi said, an obvious sadness in his voice.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Yeah..." Hinata's cheeriness was gone.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I.. could walk you guys there?" Tobio offered.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm going back to sleep, see you next time guys" Sakusa sent one of his rare smiles, before waving to them and retreating into his room.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"B-but, aren't the bus and train stations in opposite directions??" Hinata said, clinging onto his boyfriend's arm.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Another reason why Tobio should've just sent to the same university as the other three Karasuno students, the way the stations are placed makes it hard for Tobio to say goodbye.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"It's fine, you can say goodbye to the there, we can just say goodbye here", Kunimi said, glancing at Kindaichi and Kenma who nodded.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"But.." Tobio sighed, goodbyes have always been hard for him.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"No, you should see them off, King. We'll be fine."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio didn't know who he should see off, should he go to the train station (👋) or the bus stop (👏)</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>(voting closed)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg guys, THIS IS THE FINAL DESICION CAUSE ITS GONNA END TOMORROW!! CHOOSE WISELY, SINCE THIS IS GONNA END TOMORROW! I do want to post some alternate chapters where we see what my original plan was if a certain choice won, but that wouldn't be a priority since I'll go back to focusing on my Iwaoikage fanfic.</p><p>p.s. Imma tell you that the only contenders left are Tsukikage and Kunikinkage, and I've left clues for you to choose the correct answer that you want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to apologise because I didn't post yesterday!! This was supposed to be up yesterday but I was sort of feeling sick, and couldn't make myself write so... But it's here so ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"I swear King it's fine, just go with them" Tsukishima said, quite annoyed by Hinata's whining.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio stared at them for a while, slowly nodding.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Ok... goodbye guys. See you next time."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio went to hug his former teammates, Tsukishima reciprocated awkwardly, Hinata cried -which was overkill, they'd see each other eventually- and Yamaguchi patted his back like a sad mother seeing their child move.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Bye guys, see you next time."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Kenma also said their goodbyes to the other half of the group, before they split off with a final wave.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kunimi and Kenma seemed to be in their own conversation, and Tobio and Kindaichi followed them from behind.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Their walk was mostly silent, Tobio still felt kind of sad that they'd be leaving soon.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Hey, King.."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio hummed, turning to face Kindaichi. Kindaichi's eyes were on Kunimi's back.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"You.. don't hate us right? Because of middle school?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Of course not! I thought we went over this?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Yeah.. yeah, I know."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Kindaichi."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>He didn't respond.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Kindaichi."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>No response.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Yuutarou."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kindaichi hummed back.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I was a jerk too."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"But you apologized.. and I didn't forgive you."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"It's fine Kindaichi, I swear to god-"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"But it's not! Don't you understand?" Kindaichi's sudden outburst made Kunimi and Kenma turn towards them. Kunimi gave Kindaichi a stern look while Kenma looked slightly amused.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Yuutarou." Kunimi said, his voice eerily calm, "Not now, later."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kindaichi stared straight into Kunimi's eyes, but when Kunimi met his gaze with the a stare just as intense, Kindaichi sighed. "Fine."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio looked between the both of them, giving them both curious looks. Then he looked at Kenma, who gave him a knowing look, though he did see an odd flicker of emotion go through his eyes, but he couldn't catch it.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kunimi started walking again, Kindaichi catching up to talk to him. Now Kenma was beside Tobio, somehow walking while looking at his phone.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Kenma.."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kenma hummed, still not taking his eyes away from his phone.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"What were you talking to Kunimi about?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Hm? It's nothing Tobio."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"But-"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Tobio, what would you say if I said that I like you romantically?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Uh... I-"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"It's fine Tobio, be honest. This is a hypothetical situation."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I- I'd say that I don't have the same feelings."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"And them?" Kenma asked, lifting his head for a second to look at Kunimi and Kindaichi.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Them.... uhm- well"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kenma nodded, finally looking up at Tobio. "I hope you find the right.. <em>people </em>to make you happy."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio was frozen for a short second, <em>what did he mean by that?</em></p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>They finally reached the bus stop, where Kenma had to leave sooner than they'd expected. Kenma had to take a different bus from Kunimi and Kindaichi, as he had to take the train after that. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Bye, Kenma. I'll miss you.."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I'll miss you too, Tobio."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio pulled Kenma into a tight hug. Kenma inhaled Tobio's sweet oddly citrus scent. Tobio smiled, he knew he was going to miss him as soon as he got onto the bus. Tobio couldn't see the knowing look Kenma gave Kunimi and Kindaichi. They broke to hug off, and Kenma said his goodbyes to them too.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Right before Kenma got into the bus, Kenma gave Kunimi and Kindaichi a final nod, before turning to Tobio. Kenma just said, "Congratulations, Tobio" before he got straight onto the bus.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio looked at Kunimi and Kindaichi with a questioning look, but his confusion just increased when he saw their flustered faces.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Guys? Are you ok? Are you guys sick? You can stay here for a while if it's bad..." Tobio went up to both of them, placing both of his palms on their foreheads.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Tobio.." Kindaichi said, grabbing the hand from his forehead and holding it in his hands, Kunimi mirroring him. Tobio was caught of guard a bit, they rarely call him by his first name.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"We.. we wanted to ask you something.." This time Kunimi spoke up, softly rubbing Tobio's hand with his thumb.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"O-okay?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"We.." Kindaichi looked at Kunimi, who nodded. "We like you, like, really <em>really </em>like you."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Oh.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>Oh- OH--</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"When.. How.. Why??" Tobio muttered, lost.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"There was Sakusa, who can see you EVERY fucking day and we just got a weird ache in our chest when we realized that-" Kunimi mumbled, hand squeezing slightly tighter when he emphasized 'everyday'.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"And seeing you in a skirt and finding out that you went out with Atsumu Miya, of all people, in <em>that! </em>You looked so <em>fucking </em>hot and all we could think about was how Atsumu got to see you like that the whole day just- we couldn't deal with it-"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"It was so frustrating seeing you sleeping beside glasses, and seeing you cuddle and <em>god-</em>"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"We realized that we liked you, romantically, and we just.. we just had to let it out and take our chance before anyone else could. So...."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Kageyama Tobio, please be our boyfriend."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio was silent, his mind was reeling from all the information he just heard.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>They liked him. They.. liked.. him..? They- They LIKE him. Oh- OH SHIT</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Tobio..?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio snapped out of his trance, mouth gaping and-</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>A tear fell.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Kunimi and Kindaichi immediately fussed over him, scared they said or did something wrong.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio was still silent.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Tobio..? What's wrong, did we do something wrong?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Tobio tell us, please.."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>That's when a pair of arms wrapped around the former Seijoh players, startling them.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Thank you..." Tobio whispered, his voice small.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Tobio? Why are you thanking us?" Kunimi looked at Kindaichi, confused.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I like you too", Tobio finally lets out, Tobio whispered right next to their ears, a whisper only the three boys could hear. </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>All of them were smiling, of happiness, relief and so much more.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Eventually the hug had to be broken, but their bodies immediately met again, this time in a short kiss to both of them.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"But... you guys have to go back.."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"We'll visit often, we promise. We already talk everyday, Tobio. We'll be fine."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Tobio slowly nodded, holding both of their hands in his.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><s>Kunimi and Kindaichi</s> Akira and Yuutarou's bus finally arrived. The two elder boys took one of Tobio's hands each, placing a soft kiss on them.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"We'll miss you, Tobio."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I'll miss you too.."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I'm home."</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Kage-kun? Where were you? I was so worried, you took too long!"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"I... I got myself two boyfriends?"</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, and I think I'll come back to edit this, but I just wanted to say thank you for participating in this Kageyama week special! You guys are sooo sweet and I just- &lt;3 Thank you to those who managed to participate from the first ever chapter until this one!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I will eventually post some extras, like 'if party won' or 'if Tobio went to 7/11 with Tsukishima". They won't be posted right away, I miss writing my soulmate au and I want to focus on that for a while, but it feels nice to finish something. I hope this satisfies you guys!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a few things I wanted to add because I forgot to add them in the previous chapters, the agedashi tofu is a little easter egg for Iwaizumi, since he was eliminated when movie night won. The onigiri is also an easter egg for Osamu, since he was supposed to be one of the ships but HE COULDN'T SHOW UP- If you guys had chosen to leave the arcade and NOT check it out, Kags would've met Kuroo at a cafe, and he'd crash their 'date'. Uh, in chapter 4's choice, number 1 would be Kenma, number 2 would've been Kunikin, number 3 is Tsukishima -as you've seen- and number four would've been Tobio's own room, but it had mild Sakukage. I'm sure there's more things that could have happened, comment any things you'd like to know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>